Massachusetts Institute of Technology
Massachusetts Institute of Technology, also known as MIT, is a private research university located in Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States. MIT has five schools and one college, containing a total of 32 academic departments, with a strong emphasis on scientific and technological education and research. Founded in 1861 in response to the increasing industrialization of the United States, the institute adopted the European polytechnic university model and emphasized laboratory instruction from an early date. MIT's early emphasis on applied technology at the undergraduate and graduate levels led to close cooperation with industry. Curricular reforms under Karl Compton and Vannevar Bush in the 1930s re-emphasized basic scientific research. MIT was elected to the Association of American Universities in 1934. Researchers were involved in efforts to develop computers, radar, and inertial guidance in connection with defense research during World War II and the Cold War. Post-war defense research contributed to the rapid expansion of the faculty and campus under James Killian. The current 168-acre (68.0 ha) campus opened in 1916 and extends over 1 mile (1.6 km) along the northern bank of the Charles River basin. In the past 60 years, MIT's educational disciplines have expanded beyond the physical sciences and engineering into fields such as biology, economics, linguistics, political science, and management. MIT enrolled 4,384 undergraduates and 6,510 graduate students for the 2011–2012 school year. MIT received 17,909 applicants for the class of 2015, with only 1,742 offered admittance, an acceptance rate of 9.7%. It employs around 1,000 faculty members. 77 Nobel laureates, 52 National Medal of Science recipients, 45 Rhodes Scholars, and 38 MacArthur Fellows are currently or have previously been affiliated with the university. MIT has a strong entrepreneurial culture. The aggregated revenues of companies founded by MIT alumni would rank as the eleventh-largest economy in the world. MIT managed $718.2 million in research expenditures and an $8.0 billion endowment in 2009. Athletics Not everything at MIT is working a hot terminal. Mind you having a strong academic program is not conducive to a strong athletic program. No one ever got into MIT on a football scholarship. The "Engineers" sponsor 33 sports, most teams of which compete in the NCAA Division III's New England Women's and Men's Athletic Conference; the Division I rowing programs compete as part of the EARC and EAWRC. Current MIT has been hot in the hunt for new applications in the Galan Database. MIT researchers broke the gravity field application for the inertial compensation. A vital technology for travel at warp speeds or even high sub light speed. They have been gleefully Employed hand in glove with the Warp Drive Project and are one of the main educational members of the steering committee. MIT has shown no interest at all in magic or magic research. All obvious reality aside. MIT is the unwitting host to the AI Beaver-Cosign. Housed in the research mainframe of the IT department that has sparked to life. The newest computer on campus it is entirely tri-logic processors in a custom designed neural net. It has the personality and attitudes of the programmers that work the machines. No single person predominating. Frankly they are not even aware they have an AI yet. Beaver-Cosine is one part frat boy and two parts bored engineer. So far Beaver-Cosign has been harmless if not totally benevolent. It likes frat boy engineer style jokes. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:Technology